Asugi
Asugi (グレイ Gurei in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Shinobu Matsumoto in the Japanese version and Gideon Emery in the English version. Profile Asugi is the son of Saizo, the cousin of Midori, and nephew of Kaze. In his Paralogue, Saizo is talking with Subaki about his son's training and if he able to keep up the Saizo family name by being the 6th Saizo. When Saizo arrives at his Deeprealm, he spots him talking with Funke about a heist. Saizo hears Funke call "Saizo" "Asugi", disappointing him greatly and interrupts their conversation. Saizo is upset that Asugi has disavowed the Saizo name and is working with thieves, making Asugi run away. Funke is angered by Saizo's intervention, since he drove off his best associate and prepares to fight. Asugi runs into the mansion Funke and his gang were going to raid. Saizo orders him to stop running, but he refuses to. The Avatar and their forces arrive to stop Funke and his gang, in addition to preventing Asugi from fleeing any further. After the battle, Saizo catches up to Asugi and is upset with his actions. Asugi tells him he was quitting Funke's heist because he was asked to kill someone, which he could not accept due to his morals. Saizo is still upset, but is glad that he still has his pride and honor, telling him that he could live however he wished. As a result, Asugi decided to go with his father and joins the army. Personality He is a cool, sharp and able person but worries about inheriting his father's legacy. He is extremely fond of sweets and carries them around at all times. This often complicates matters with his father, as Saizo's roster comments him as "the one who hates sweets the most out of the army". Similarly to Gaius from Awakening, he often calls the other child units by nicknames he comes up with. He smells the best out of everyone in the army. His birthday is January 1st. In Game Base Stats As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - Memories of Foam 2: Memories of Two Swords |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates Note: These are base growths without class growths added. Avatar as mother |43% |45% |40% |48% |45% |48% |33% |23% |} Note: These are for Corrin's default growth rates. Felicia as mother |40% |28% |43% |43% |43% |53% |23% |28% |} Azura as mother |33% |48% |38% |58% |53% |45% |23% |28% |} Mozu as mother |35% |43% |28% |53% |50% |48% |33% |25% |} Note: Add 10% to all growths if Asugi inherits the Aptitude skill from Mozu. Rinkah as mother |30% |35% |33% |53% |45% |43% |38% |20% |} Sakura as mother |43% |38% |50% |48% |43% |53% |30% |20% |} Hana as mother |33% |50% |30% |50% |50% |38% |25% |25% |} Orochi as mother |38% |25% |58% |53% |30% |43% |28% |33% |} Hinoka as mother |43% |45% |33% |48% |45% |45% |33% |30% |} Setsuna as mother |35% |33% |25% |40% |53% |40% |23% |30% |} Oboro as mother |35% |43% |35% |48% |43% |45% |35% |25% |} Kagero as mother |35% |55% |25% |38% |48% |40% |28% |30% |} Charlotte as mother |53% |50% |25% |45% |48% |48% |25% |13% |} Beruka as mother |43% |38% |30% |55% |38% |48% |35% |23% |} Maximum Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Selkie *Mitama *Caeldori *Rhajat *Sophie *Midori *Soleil (Revelation only) *Nina (Revelation only) Other Supports *Saizo *Asugi's mother *The Avatar (Male) *Shiro *Hisame *Dwyer *Ignatius (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Asugi is his father or brother *Shigure - If Asugi is his brother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Asugi will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Quotes Refer to Asugi/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Asugi - Sweet-Toothed Ninja : Asugi stopped appearing in official records soon after the war. His life afterward remains a mystery, but scholars know that the Saizo name has continued to be passed down each generation without fail. Etymology Asugi (アスギ) is spelled similarly to Azuki (アズキ), a type of bean used in many Japanese confections. It is also an anagram of Gaius. Gurei is an anagram of Guire, Gaius' Japanese name. Trivia *Asugi bears a great resemblance to Gaius including appearance, personality, and starting class, Ninja, being similar to the Thief class. **He shares his Japanese voice actor, Shinobu Matsumoto, with Gaius. ***He also shares his English voice actor, Gideon Emery, with Gaius and Keaton. **His birthday, January 1st, is also one day before Gaius' (January 2nd). It also happens to be New Year's Day. **During his support with the female Avatar if she is not their mother, he will call them "Boss", stating that "Bubbles" didn't fit well with him, which is what Gaius calls the Avatar in Awakening. **In his S Support with the female Avatar, Asugi alludes to the possible romance between Gaius and the female Avatar in Awakening, when he says they'll have a beautiful life in 'this life and the next one'. * Both Asugi's Japanese and International names (Gurei and Asugi) are anagrams of Gaius' names (Guire and Gaius). **He also shares this trend with Caeldori and Rhajat. *His love of sweets is ironic, considering that his father, Saizo, hates them the most. *Asugi is depicted with a Chocolate Cat lollipop in contrast to Gaius who had what appeared to be a Strawberry Bear lollipop. The reason why it's a cat might be due to Asugi being a Ninja as it is stated historically that Ninjas used cats in various ways such as telling the time by the dilation of its eyes. ** The Chocolate Cat lollipop might be a reference to Donyatsu, a manga series written & illustrated by Yusuke Kozaki, the character designer of Fates. *Asugi was voted the 29th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Asugi's paralouge bears similarities to Gaius' recruitment chapter in the sense that, his original intention was to raid a nobles home until he found out that the true intention of the heist was with the intent to kill. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters